ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor characters
This a listing of minor characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! parody Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. During the course of the series, several characters have died only to be strangely being revived. Characters Season 1 Gay Clown First appeared in Episode 7 when Yami Yugi dueled Kaiba's "Ghost" and later revealed itself to Yugi during the duel which Yugi stated he looked like some sort of "gay clown, apparently." The clown explained that he was the evil side of Kaiba that Yugi mind crushed to the shadow realm but was brought back by Pegasus. Yugi said that was even more hard to believe than his original claim that he was a ghost. The clown is not even sure what he is himself. The clown was killed by Yugi by using an extremely powerful mind crush. Yugi later feels regret for killing the clown stating that he killed a gay clown just to get to Pegasus. He also called a clown leading Yami into Arkana's tent a gay clown in Episode 30. The gay clown reappeared at the 3rd anniversary party, only to be killed by Yami, just like in the series, except this time offscreen, telling Marik about it when Marik was looking for him (as part of a drinking game). When questioned about it, Yami says, "It's a gay clown. What do you expect?". Panik Panik is an insane pyro-maniac who also enjoys abducting people and as he joyfully states "Its raping time!" He appears in both Episode 8 and Episode 10. He forces Mai into a duel and easily defeats her because she only had three monsters in her deck and her huge breasts were no match for his giant chin. Yami frequently insults him, telling him to get a voice "that doesn't frighten small children" and that his massive chin makes him the illegitimate offspring of Jay Leno and Tim Curry. During their duel, Yami bends the rules and defeats him. He attempts to kill Yami but is unable to do so since Yami is the main character who then states that since Panik is not he can "go right ahead and die!", via a Mind Crush. After he kills Panik, he states that "Bulling is wrong, but destroying people's brains with magical powers is A O.K." Croquet Croquet first appeared in Episode 11. He is Pegasus' aide and seems to dislike Pegasus for various reasons such as being forced to watch the Spice Girls Movie: Spice World many, many times and giving Pegasus sponge baths. He had a previous relationship with one of Pegasus' guards, who calls him to inform him that Mokuba escaped from his prison cell. Croquet tells the guard to stop calling him, but the guard responds with claims that he misses him. Croquet appears helping an unconscious Pegasus out of his castle, ignoring Yugi's claims that Pegasus might be dead, and leaving to sandpaper his throat. It was explained that he was the one indicated by Bakura's gaydar, not Pegasus. He last appears in Shadi's flashbacks in which he tells Pegasus about the deaths of the employees working on the Egyptian God cards, including Chad from accounting. Sid First appeared in Episode 12 with his friends Zygor and Zombie Boy when they were spying on Yugi and the gang. Sid reckons Yugi's hair "is more ridiculous" than his and his friends hair, and is Zygor's best friend. They were revealed to be working with Bandit Keith and were called "my fellow Americans". Although Sid pointed out that they weren't in America, he wasn't understood by Keith because Sid didn't speak American. After the plan to steal Joey's star chips failed, he was right about Joey and his friends being unable to escape the cave from a cardboard cut out of a boulder blocking their way out. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom, the only thing he said was "Oi I didn't get any lines!" But he was called Red by Marik to save it for the next video. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom 2, he was able to put forth his suggestion why the evil plan from the previous meeting failed. Stating that Yugi never logs into his YouTube account since he always plays the children's card game. He then gets punished by Marik and has his head exploded by the Millenium Rod. Before he died he cried out his last line "I never saw France!" Despite his death in Evil Council of Doom 2, Sid returns in Episode 37 with his friends. In a flashback, they quit Bandit Keith's group, saying they dislike Michael Bay movies. Zygor Zygor first appeared in Episode 12 with his friends Sid and Zombie Boy when they were spying on Yugi and the gang with his binoculars. He reckons that Zombie Boy has the voice of a "zombie angel" and agreed with him that Joey's dance move was cool. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom, he only made one suggestion for defeating Yugi by stealing his Millennium Puzzle while he was asleep, but despite being the most logical suggestion from the group Marik thought it was the dumbest plan ever. In Marik's Evil Council of Doom 2, it was revealed that Sid was his best friend and called Marik a monster for killing him. Despite of that, Sid returns in Episode 37 with his friends. In a flashback, they quit Bandit Keith's group, saying they dislike Michael Bay movies. Zygor thought that Zombie Boy could only say 'Brains', only to find that he can speak English. He even forgot instantly that Zombie Boy was dead after he got shot in the head by Bakura. The Paradox Brothers These two like to rhyme, as they do it all the time (but not always successful). They are only seen in Episode 13, after Bakura found them using his gaydar. There is a possibility they are gay. Their rhyming causes everyone else to rhyme too. They both danced to the YMCA music when they first appeared. They have explicitly revealed their sexual preferences, "We invite you to suck on our co-!" and "And we like wearing women's frocks!". Even acknowledging that they are "lame villains" and aren't disappointed when they lost the card game. Apparently they have to do rehearsals before they can start to rhyme. As shown by the twin brother in green who usually ruins their rhymes: after saying that he wasn't wearing any underpants and saying nose instead of ass. In the 2008 Christmas Special Yugi claims not to want to hear anymore rhymes after his duel with the Paradox brothers, indicating how their lame rhyming made all other rhymes bad to him. They make a later cameo appearance in DarkSideIncorporated's "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Abridged Series" during episode 9, titled "Brothers from the Hood." At first, they are unable to rhyme, saying, "We are the brothers Para and Dox," "And we love playing a children's card game for money and beating kids like you." Later, they begin to rhyme again, only to cause Syrus to become angry and "throw down" with the Paradox Brothers. The duel soon turns into a rap battle more than a card game, with Syrus' team winning, Crowler admitting the Paradox Brothers to be the worst cameo every, and stating that Jaden can't rap for sh*t. Season 2 Johnny Steps Johnny Steps only appears in Episode 25. He enjoys playing DDR and was the champion of it until he challenged Téa. During the dance off he attempted to cheat by knocking her out, but he lost anyway. Later on he decides to have a rematch with Téa but is instead challenged by Yami in Duel Monsters, which he forfeited to Yami, and in his attempt to escape is brainwashed by Téa's friendship speech that took several hours. That made him turn into a friendship obsessed zombie: "Must, go, get, friends." He tends to refer to himself in third person and even confuses himself, "And if Johnny Steps wins, Téa has to go on a date with him, I mean me." He made another appearance in the Third Anniversary Spectacularmathon being made fun of by Steve Lumis and Steve Umbra as they called him a loser and many other things when he tried showing his moves on the dance floor. The Salesman The Salesman, who only appears in Episode 27, is a lisping shop-owner. His shop is located in the middle of Domino City and he thinks the only reason that Japanese teenagers come to his shop is to buy pornographic comic books. He is one of Marik's enforcers and provides him with pornography. He was responsible of selling alcohol in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Third Anniversary Video, and denied the Bumble Bee kid alcohol becouse he was underaged. Steve the Martian One of the three Rare Hunters named Steve who has dialogue in Episode 27. His voice is that of Marvin the Martian, most notable when he says "I claim this card in the name of Mars. Isn't that lovely?!" He prevents Joey from seeing his sister at the hospital by challenging him to a duel, even though he agreed with Joey that it would have been easier to skip the duel and 'kick the crap out of him' and take the Red-Eyes Black Dragon instead. He defeats Joey by summoning Exodia to 'Obliterate' him. Before Exodia attacked, the Shoop da Whoop face appeared over Exodia's face. He then loses this card to Yami in a duel, who figured out his strategy almost instantly because of Steve's "genericness". Serenity's Mother Only appeared in Episode 27. She has a very deep masculine voice, sounding like Dr. Girlfriend from The Venture Brothers, making Serenity think she is her father. She's also the one who paid for Serenity's operation, which ended in failure (at least temporarily). She attempted to calm Serenity down with the sound of her voice, but failed to get the door open. Espa Roba Appears defeating Rex in Episode 29, taking his Serpent Night Dragon and then losing to Joey. He and his brothers have an incredibly loud monotone voice, a jab at the voice 4Kids used to voice him, and also because they are wearing headsets. His brothers were attacked by Mokuba. His rare card, Jinzo, destroys Internet references. Despite Joey's deck being mostly made up of Internet references, he still manages to win. He appears again in the What would Yugi do special, featuring him and his family trying to give away their baby or trade it to Yugi for Buster Blader(when he refused to trade it, Roba says it didn't deserve a slot in his deck, but could have used it as a coster, a referance to the 4Kids dialouge after beating Rex). It also reveals he is 37 years old and that they are a family of carnis, and that the reason they want to give away the baby is because "this baby doesn't deserve to be a trapeze artist, but suposes it would make a good coster for his drink." Steve Arkana Arkana (who reveals that his first name is Steve) appears in Episode 30, trapping Yami underground and challenging him to a duel (using harmless dark energy disks and multiple references to the Saw franchise.) When Yami first summons the Dark Magician Girl, Arcana points out that Yami couldn't defeat a movie franchise that makes over $100,000,000 a year. So, to defeat Arcana, Yami spoils every plot twist there ever was, (making references to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, The Others, and Citizen Kane) This defeats Arkana, who gets rescued from the dark energy disk by Yugi, but is then mind-controlled by Marik. He is later hired as the Magician at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Third Anniversary Video where he refuses to be glomped. Steve the Mime The newest of Marik's evil army of Steves. He is a pierced, goth looking mime who was first seen in Episode 31 but had a bigger role in Episode 32. Marik claims that this is the evillest of his army due to his amount of piercings. In the next episode, he was crowded by random bystanders who could only say "dude" but you could read what they were actually saying through the subtitles. He was the previous owner of Slifer the Executive Producer. Mr. Tweetums Mr Tweetums is a bird that Marik liked when it landed on Steve the Mime's shoulder and found cute, giving him its name. Later on it is revealed that Melvin considered one of his friends, like Marik. He is erased from Marik's and Melvin's memories due to the effects of the Shadow Game Melvin started with Mai Valentine. The Fan Boy The kid who was involved in Weevil Underwood's scheme against Joey in Episode 31. He talks using a Japanese accent and uses various Japanese phrases. He refers to the characters by their Japanese names since he doesn't like the dubbed episodes. These are reasons for Tristan to break his neck. He also says that he wants to "glomp" Joey. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Third Anniversary Video he tries to "glomp" multiple people, and is eventually successful (albeit receiving near fatal wounds) with Ryo Bakura. Nurse Cameltoe Serenity's nurse while she's recovering from the "operation she never had". She is unsympathetic to patients tellng Serenity to "hurry up and get better" and even practices doing. The Hospital Boy kept on calling her "Nurse Joy" from Pokémon which she found very annoying. Hospital Boy A little boy in the hospital recovering from a seizure cause by watching an episode of Pokémon. (a reference to Pokémon episode 38 which sent over 800 Japanese children to the hospital with epileptic seizures) The seizure has apparently caused him to believe he is Ash Ketchum, a parody of the fact that his character was voiced in the english dub by the same person who does Ash. He thinks Serenity and Nurse Cameltoe are Misty and Nurse Joy. Serenity makes him stop annoying her by telling him he has cancer, what he thought at first was a Pokémon unobtainable in the Johto region. The fact that he belives that Serenity is Misty may be a references to PokeShipping, he might have a crush on Serenity. Steve Lumis and Steve Umbra The two tag team rare hunter duelists. They appear in Episode 34 as parodies of Aqua Teen Hunger Force's Ignignokt and Err, with Lumis being Ignignokt and Umbra being Err. They like to raise the middle finger to people under their cloaks. Like their Aqua Teen counterparts, they like to talk about the moon and they call themselves the Mooninites. They even told their opponents how duels are done on the moon. They are apparently executed in zero-gravity environments, and the loser dies of asphyxiation... the winners also die. Their cards have a mask theme, featuring cards with images such as the "M.A.S.K." logo, V from "V for Vendetta", the titular character of "The Mask", and the murderer of the "Scream" series. They claim that their most powerful card is the "Quad Laser". However, all the Quad Laser did was fire a slow-moving, orange square at Obelisk the Tormentor, during which an annoyed Kaiba was still able to call out an attack before it could come close to connecting (Again, much like their Mooninite counterparts). They were defeated by Yugi and Kaiba. As the two victors flew away in a helicopter, Lumis held up his middle finger to Umbra as hard as he could, hoping he would see it. They later reapper two more times: In the Third Anniversary Special, Lumis consider the party to be dull, and that it requires more lasers from the moon (Umbra also demanded prostitutes, then, "moon prostitutes with laser-beam eyes"). They show up a second time, constantly making fun of Johnny Steps. Their second reappearence was in Marik's Evil Council of Doom 3, which begins with a discussion between them and Yami Bakura about the show, Lost. They later suggest kidnapping Yugi, taking him to the inner core of the moon, and then flay him with moon rope, which was immediately denied by Marik. Gruber and Hans First appeared in Episode 39, these two German brothers serve as Kaiba's elite security agents during the Battle City Tournament Finals. Gruber is in fact Roland from the original anime, while Hans is the nameless agent usually seen with him. Other than their incredibly thick (and satirically fake) German accents and squeaky voices, they speak and behave in a manner reminiscent of stereotypical Nazis, referring to Kaiba as their "Führer" and frequently shouting, "Heil Kaiba!" Even a logo they designed for KaibaCorp appears similar to the Nazi flag. However, Kaiba seems to regard them with contempt (albeit as much as he does for everyone else save Mokuba), believing them to be nothing more than "offensive stereotypes". Their names are also a reference to the villain of the first Die Hard movie, Hans Gruber. As revealed in episode 47, they are both duelists and play it all the time; they also may have been killed by Melvin as he intended to give them both a 'hug'. Zack and Cody They are Tristan's imaginary friends who make their first appearance in Episode 39. Nobody knows which one is which, not even themselves. They come from the TV show Suite life of Zack and Cody. They are just floating heads that float above Tristan's shoulders. They encouraged Tristan to fight Duke because he is hitting on Joey's sister and make him suffer. One of them fell off the blimp, but we currently don't know which one. And neither do they for that matter. Ghost Nappa Originally from Dragonball Z Abridged, Ghost Nappa appeared in Episode 40 as one of Bakura's ghost monsters, and later appeared after the stinger at the end of the episode, commenting on everyone's hair (though he likes Odion), and when he sees Mokuba, he believes him to be a rare Pokémon. Ghost Nappa is voiced by takahata101, who voiced him in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Veronica Ishtar The mother of Marik and Ishizu and the adoptive mother of Odion. She seems to be careless to Odion at first, but slowly becomes nicer. However, she dies after giving birth to Marik, saying to Odion, "Don't let Marik become a giant douche like his father...". She was voiced by hieadenna. Dr. Feelgood Attended to Odion after he was struck by lightning. Is killed by one of Melvin's "hugs," presumably by chainsaw. Named after the Motley Cruè song of the same name. The Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future A robot that appears to Kaiba to prevent him from attacking Ishizu with "Obelisk the Tormentor". He is a character borrowed from Aqua Teen Hunger Force and his behavior, as suits that series, is ridiculous. Kaiba listens to him anyway and tributes Obelisk for "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". His story of the "past" or future is based of the Terminator series. He later appears again in 'Seto Kaiba's Real Father' to explain to Kaiba that he has no father and is in fact, a robot created by Freeza to build pyramids in the distant past. Kaiba then proclaims that although he would normally just leave and call this ridiculous, it actually explains a lot such as the fact that he has no emotions, and has always had a strange urge to build pyramids in Egypt and be whipped while doing so, along with the strange birthmark saying "Made in Egypt". Other Videos Zorc's Mother Zorc's Mother made her only appearance in the Zorc and Pals bonus video. She looks exactly like Zorc, with the exception of a crudely drawn blonde wig on her head and lipstick painted over her mouth. She is displeased with Zorc for not following her desired path of life for him. When she visits Zorc pretends to be a lawyer and that Bakura is his wife in order to please her. She then finds out that Zorc actually married Marik and the video ends. Jaden Yuki Jaden is the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh: GX. Jaden often speaks in rap slang. In the "10th Anniversary Movie Abridged Trailer", he joins up with Yugi and Yusei, referring to himself and Yusei as Yugi's cheap imitations. Later, he challenged Yugi to a rap battle, where he was teased that his hair looked like a Kuriboh and then was run over by Yusei, who wanted to play a children's card game on his motorcycle. Jaden is voiced by ShadyVox. Prior to that, he made various short appearances throughout the Abridged series, starting with episode 10 where Joey recalls a spinoff series called Yu-Gi-Oh DMX, a series about rap artists playing card games. In these appearances, he is voiced by LittleKuriboh. Yusei Fudo Yusei is the main character of Yu-Gi-Oh: 5Ds. Yusei came to New Domino City to give Jack Atlas an important message: "Card games on motorcycles." In the "10th Anniversary Movie Abridged Trailer", he joined up with Yugi and Jaden to duel Paradox. He believes that his motorcycle gives him super strength (a reference to the fact that his voice actor in 5D's was also the second voice actor for Tristan), and he finds Jaden to be very annoying, to the point where he wished to beat Jaden up. In the Jaden vs Yugi bonus video, he appears near the end by roaming Jaden with his Duel Runner. Yugi asks what was he doing there, with Yusei replying he went to play a card game and Jack Atlas shouting from afar "On Motorcycles!". He later asked Yugi if he had ran over a Kuriboh when arrived, to what Yugi told him to calm down since "It was only Jaden". Yusei is voiced by Semisoma01. Jack Atlas Jack is a major protagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. He appears in the "Brand new Abridged Series" video meeting Yusei and receiving the message "Card games on motorcycles!", phrase that he constantly repeats to others. In the Yugi vs. Jaden video, Jack doesn't appear on screen, but when Yusei arrives and claims he came to play a card game, Jack shouts from afar "On motorcycles!". He has the same voice as Barney from "Simpsons". Cards Season 1 Obnoxious Celtic Guardian This card is one of the most commonly showed ones. Whenever it is summoned, Yami replaces the first part of the name with "Frustrated", "Bamboozled", or "Disgruntled". Also, at some point while the card is on the field, most often just after it's summoned or just before it gets destroyed, it will usually say, "I am so frustrated" or whatever was the first part of its name. Later he is shown to have a grudge against the Blue Eyes White Dragon and having a complex for being a weak monster, also revealed that his name was Dave. Season 2 Obelisk the Tormentor The only Egyptian God Card whose name wasn't changed in the series. Whenever Obelisk attacks someone you'll hear Joey and Tristan saying, "Torment" (it is probably the reason why LittleKuriboh kept the word 'Tormentor' in Obelisk's name) as they did in Episode 3. Also in the Abridged Movie, when Obelisk had infinite attack points, the Emperor from Star Wars says, "Unlimited Power!" Slifer the Executive Producer His name in the series is a parody of 4Kids producer Roger Slifer. When he appears in Episode 32, he growls out voice clips of "I hunger" and "Run, coward"; being direct voice clips they are obviously references to the video game they come from, Sinistar. Yami claims his size rivals that of Kaiba's ego. In the Abridged Movie he, along with Obelisk the Tormentor and 'Mega Ultra Chicken' attacked together to form the Epileptic Seizure Attack. When summoned in the Abridged Movie, Yugi says "Slifer no swiping! Slifer no swiping! Slifer no swiping!" This is a reference to Swiper from Dora the Explorer. Mega-Ultra Chicken This card is named after a creature in the show Aqua Teen Hunger Force. When it appeared in the Abridged movie, when it is summoned, billywitchdoctor.com from the Aqua Teen Hunger Force show shows up and says, "Chicken Arise. Arise Chicken," with Odion saying similar when he summoned him in episode 42. In episode 42, it is revealed that he can talk and that he refers to himself as the god of trading cards. Exodia the Forbidden One This card appeared in episode 27. After Steve summoned it, Exodia did the Shoop da Woop face and fired a beam at Joey, which caused him to be knocked down. This caused Joey to lose the duel and question how a hologram, that has no physical presence, knocked him down. Jinzo This card appeared in episode 29, and is another commonly used card in the series. Apparently, it has the special ability to negate and destroy any obscure internet clichés; so far in the series, Jinzo has negated and destroyed the banana from "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" and Caramelldansen. Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon He has exactly the same role in the real movie. Category:LittleKuriboh's Abridged Series